A prospective purchaser of footwear may wish to see how that footwear would look on them before making a purchase. Trying on shoes is a relatively slow process, often requiring the participation of a sales assistant. It would be desirable to provide a system for permitting a user to see whether footwear would suit them without physically trying on the footwear. Furthermore, it would be desirable for the user to be able to see themselves in the footwear while moving around.
Moreover, many conventional image processing techniques for locating and tracking elements in a scene are not suitable for real-time application in such an augmented reality system. What is desired is a robust technique for efficiently locating and tracking a user's foot or feet within a captured scene.